Commercial facilities are typically constructed with a base floor comprising a concrete slab. Due to the relatively unattractive and slick surface of bare concrete floors, a coating having a granular additive and a colored pigment is often applied directly thereto to provide an anti slip surface and to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the floor. Such commercial floor coverings typically comprise paint or epoxy-type coatings.
However, such known floor coatings do not exhibit optimum anti slip characteristics. Moreover, their durability is limited, typically lasting on the order of 2-5 years before requiring labor intensive resurfacing.